1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operating element, in particular a pushbutton, for a motor vehicle, including at least of a touch-sensitive pushbutton operating on a capacitive basis and a housing, wherein the pushbutton is movably mounted in the housing.
2. Description of the Background Art
It is known to make keys or operating elements with capacitive elements so that a function connected with the key can be selected and/or actuated by means of an electronic analysis unit when the key is touched. By way of example, a touch-sensitive momentary switch operating on a capacitive basis is described in DE 203 11 127 as an input option for computer systems or electronic devices. In this design, a point illumination unit for the key surface in the form of a self-luminous display is applied to the back of a support plate, and a capacitive, touch-sensitive input option is arranged on the front as the touch surface.
Another touch-sensitive key is described in EP 0 780 865. This document describes a device with a key that is sensitive due to capacitive action for detecting the presence of an element through an electrically insulating plate, wherein the key is carried by a printed circuit board that is essentially parallel to the plate and is electronically connected to an electronic sensing circuit arranged on the printed circuit board. One electrode of this electrical assembly is composed of a spring leaf, which is made of an electrically conductive material and has a base plate that is affixed to the printed circuit board.